Ltubbie!
by The Crazy Cat Cheshire
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando L descubre a Los Teletubbies y quiere convertirse en uno? ¿Cómo reaccionara Light cuando lo mire? One-Shot dedicado a Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga, Kumiko Junko, Niiial y especialmente Cuty Ligia-chan


**¿Qué pasa cuando L descubre a Los Teletubbies y quiere convertirse en uno? ¿Cómo reaccionara Light cuando lo mire? One-Shot dedicado a Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga, Kumiko Junko, Niiial y especialmente Cuty Ligia-chan *^-^***

**Advertencia: Los personajes de el fabuloso Manga Death Note, los mega lindos de Elle, Matt, Mello y Near, y el baka de Light, no me pertenecen, son de Takeshi Obata, porque si fueran míos, no hubiera matado a mis lindas cositas, y Light ya estuviera re muerto. xD**

**Este Fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de El quinto Teletubie de Los Chabelos, y me imagine a L como un Teletubie (se miraba bien cosita en mi imaginación *^-^*)**

**Espero os guste…**

**

* * *

**

_Todos en el cuartel general estaban descansando después de un arduo día de investigación. Como L no tenía ganas de pensar, decidió ver la tele, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a hacer zapping en todos los canales, hasta que dejo uno al azar, Discovery Kids*. En la pantalla se veía un enorme campo de color verde. Y empezaron a salir pequeños monos de colores: morado, verde, rojo y amarillo, todos con una pequeña pantalla en el estomago y una antena de forma diferente. Y una aspiradora que cuidaba a los pequeños monos. **Los Teletubbies.**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Dos horas más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_- ¡Tinky Wikny! ¡Sí! Vamos a ver que hay en tu pantalla. ¡Hola Jessica!-L estaba tan absorto en los Teletubbies, que hacia todo lo que los personajes, incluso hablaba con la pantalla. No se había despegado de la televisión en las últimas dos horas porque había maratón._

_- ¡Po!-grito cuando la vio._

_Light, asustado, se acerco a L, viendo que estaba levemente inclinado hacia la tele. Con los ojos bien abiertos, y murmuraba cosas incoherentes._

_-Etto, ¿L, estas bien? Es hora de regresar a trabajar-le dijo apagando la pantalla._

_Elle lo miro con un puchero._

_-¡! ¡Mis Teletubbies! ¡Light-baka! ¡Ahora no sabré que va a hacer Po!-siguió maldiciendo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-. ¡Watari!-dijo y este acudió a L-. Ven-. Le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y le pudiera susurrar algo-. Y lo quiero lo más pronto dijo, Watari asintió y salió para hacer lo que Elle le había dicho._

_Light lo miro incrédulo, pero le resto importancia y espero a que L se levantara para seguirlo._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Una hora más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Cada quien estaba en un monitor mientras Elle estaba en su portátil. Se abrió la puerta y entro Watari._

_Elle, al ver la gran bolsa que Watari traía consigo, sonrió, y fue donde Watari para que le diera la bolsa. Cuando se la dio, fue corriendo a su habitación._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-10 minutos más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Cuando L salió, todos se quedaron O.O._

_Elle estaba vestido de… _**Teletubbie**_ de color azul. Se miraba taaaaaaaan adorable. Tenía una **ENORME** sonrisa._

_Light, cuando lo vio, le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, pero después le resto importancia y se puso a trabajar. Pero cada cuanto miraba de reojo a L. Igual que todos._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Una semana después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Elle seguía con el bendito disfraz de Teletubbie azul. Y para colmo, llevaba una pantalla en el estomago incluida, con eso se la pasaba todo el día viendo los putos Teletubbies._

_Todos, y más Light, estaban hartos de él jodido programa. Pero cuando Elle lo miraba, ponía carita de adoración así: _**≧ ◡ ≦.**

_-Humm, me voy a bañar, ya vuelvo-dijo L, yendo a su habitación._

_Cuando se aseguraron de que ya había entrado, le hablaron a Light._

_-Ve y trae ese disfraz, es ahora o nunca-le alentaron._

_Este asintió y entro corriendo a la habitación de Elle, vio el disfraz en la cama, lo agarro y se fue corriendo._

_-¡Hoe! ¡Aquí esta!-dijo, pero en eso salió L con un pantalón de mezclilla y su suéter blanco y miro a Light muy feo: Ò.Ô._

_-¡Tu! ¡Devuélveme mi disfraz de Teletubbie!-le dijo acercándose amenazadora mente._

_Light empezó a correr por toda la habitación seguido de L, pero Misa entra por la puerta con un perro, el perro al ver el traje de Teletubbie fue y lo empezó a morder y rasgar. Al ver eso L empezó a hacer pucheros y a decir incoherencias. Cuando se le paso (a los cinco minutos) se paro y vio con odio a Misa, a Light y al puto perro que estaba todavía jugando con el traje._

_-¡Ustedes!-dijo apuntando a Misa y Light-. Vengan-dijo apuntando a su habitación._

_Light y Misa se vieron asustados y después obedecieron a L. Todos los miraban con cara de pésame._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Veinte minutos después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Primero salió de la habitación L, caminando con una sonrisa, luego Misa y al último Light. Los dos últimos vestidos de Teletubbies de color Amarillo y Verde, respectivamente. Todos se quedaron de O.O cuando los vieron._

_-Estaréis así todo el mes-dijo con una sonrisa._

_Light puso cara de horror mientras Misa sonreía._

_-¡!-grito Light soltando lágrimas y viendo a L, quien sonreía macabramente._

* * *

**Bueno, no me salió como yo quería, pero me divertí escribiéndolo, en serio, deberían de escuchar esa canción xD. Como dije antes, este One-Shot se los dedico a:**

**Sabaku-no-Uzumaki-Nara-Hyga**

**Kumiko Junko**

**Niiial**

**Y especialmente a:**

**Cuty Ligia-Chan / mi Ligia-Sempai!**

**¡Os quiero mucho tías y arigato gozaimasu por sus reviws! ¿Este merece reviws? Espero al menos unos cuantos xD**

**Atte.**

**~~H. Akira-chan~~**


End file.
